Winter Love
by Yellow-eyed-wonder
Summary: Kitty and Kurt have had a crush on each other for quite some time, though the other doesn't realize the feelings that the other has for them. The romantic setting of christmas time in the institute sparks the feelings between the two of them.
1. irresistable

-1 It was Christmas Eve in the Xavior Institute. All was quiet, for the first time in quite some time. It was hard to get peace in the institute; everyone was always on the go, and always in someone else's business. There were no danger room sessions, and quite a few mutants were off with their families. Besides Scott, he was spending quality time with his brother Alex, whom he discovered was still alive and a mutant like him not too long ago. The few mutants that were home were Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue.

Kitty Pryde was also known as "Shadow Cat". She could phase through objects and walls, and can also phase others through these objects. She was about 15, and was very slender, with brown hair, that she always kept in a ponytail, ocean blue eyes, and quite an outgoing personality. Kitty usually went home with her parents, but her parents said they were "busy". Kitty was quite, understandably upset, but tried not to let it get in the way of having a nice holiday. She also was Jewish, and celebrated Hanukah. One of the many reasons she went home with her family, as none of the others in the institute celebrated it. But, this year, decided to not let it get in the way, and celebrate Christmas along with everyone else.

She has had a crush on Kurt for some time now. Though, when she first met him, she was a bit frightened of his appearance. She now though, actually thought that his unique appearance made him all the cuter.

Kurt, or "night crawler", was a mutant that not only had a special "power" of teleportation, acrobats, and to blend in with the night shade, but also had physical mutations. He was blue skinned and furred, with three fingered hands and 2 toed feet. He had a three foot prehensile tail, pointy elf like ears, and sharp, fang like canines. He had a very fast metabolism, and was constantly eating. He was very ashamed of his appearance, and wore an image inducer watch, which hid his appearance under a normal, 5 fingered, tailless image, with normal skin and posture. The image inducer didn't change him physically though, and only changed his image. If you touched Kurt, you could still feel his fur, or his five fingered hand…one reason he was so self conscious about himself, even when under the illusion of a normal teenaged boy.

Kurt and Kitty became really good friends, and Kurt kind of liked her too. Neither of them let each other know it though, or attempted not to, but put off as if they were just the best of friends. They always joked around with each other, and were, most of the time, somewhere in the mansion together. Kurt was always attempting to prank, trick, or pick on Kitty, and Kitty in turn, attempted the same.

Kitty had finally awoken, on the brisk, Christmas Eve morning. It had snowed, and laid a land of white icing outside of their windows. Beautiful snow covered trees, the kind that you see in the movies. It was perfect. Kitty sprung out of bed to awaken Kurt, to show him the stunning landscape.

Once to his room, she knocked on his door. Just loud enough to hear, but not so loud to startle him. He arose from his bed, still half asleep, and said with his very noticeable, heavy German accent, "Just a minute." He stumbled a little as he went to put on a fresh shirt, over his bare, blue furred torso. He opened the door and his eyes widened in joy after seeing Kitty, who stood before him.

"Hey Kurt!" happily exclaimed Kitty, "Lets go out on your balcony, I want to show you something."

Kitty started to walk to the window, and gestured Kurt to follow by a playful tug on his tail.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Kurt replied sarcastically, with a grin on his face.

The two of them walked out onto the balcony, and Kurt's yellow eyes glistened from the reflection of light from the freshly fallen snow. Kurt leaped onto the balcony railing, as he has always done, carefully balanced, tail swaying gently back and forth.

"It's beautiful Kitty", stated Kurt, "…like a post card." He said, in deep concentration over the white, endless land.

"Yeah, isn't it gorgeous? You have to admit, this Institute is built on some pretty amazing land." Kitty's heart melted as she gazed into the twinkling eyes of her blue love. Did he feel the same way she wondered? She walked over to the balcony's edge and rested her folded arms on the railing, and focused on the lovely view, trying to clear her mind of Kurt.


	2. can't get my mind off you

A little later in the morning, Kitty and Kurt decided to come down for breakfast. It wasn't like other mornings, with everyone fighting over food, or a spot at the table. It was quite peaceful. Beast had fixed a miraculous breakfast, consisting of eggs (omelets and scrambled), sausage, bacon, waffles, and pancakes. It was all set in buffet style out on the table, the wonderful aroma filled the kitchen. This was very surprising, as Ororo usually did all of the cooking. Kurt was practically in heaven, but most of it Kitty wouldn't touch. Kitty is a vegetarian, so she stuck to pancakes, waffles, and cereal.

Kurt went up and down the table, filling his plate with everything available. His stomach was roaring, and he stumbled returning to his seat concentrating on keeping the massive amount of food balanced on his plate. He took the seat across from Kitty, and the seat next to Rogue, another mutant of the institute, who had just joined them.

"Jeeze Kurt, I swear I've never seen anyone eat that much." Rogue exclaimed in her strong, southern accent, with a small grin on her face. "Though, this is _you _we're talking about. The bottomless pit."

Rogue was a mutant that was very to her self. She always felt very isolated from others. One reason was her power, in which she could not make skin contact with another human without absorbing there abilities, memories, and in the case of mutants, powers, with the chance of harming them. She was rarely in a happy mood, but tried to lighten up when around her friends. She had also just discovered that Kurt was her brother, by adoption, and tried to be some what nicer around him.

"Aw, lay off him." Kitty watched as he devoured his meal. "On second thought…" Kitty jokingly pulled her plate closer to her.

Kurt managed to see her action after he gulped down 3 links of sausage, barely chewed. "Ah yes, very funny. You just wish you had a metabolism like mine." Kurt stoked his three fingered hand through his indigo hair, "Then you could be as sexy as I am."

Kitty let out a giggle, but Rogue just rolled her green eyes, and leaned back in her chair.

* * *

About an hour after breakfast, Kitty was up in her room, working on a project that had been assigned for winter break. It was a collage; a collage of things that meant the most to her. She was laying on her bed, stomach down, with her elbows and chin rested on her down pillow. She was looking through the many magazines she owned, searching for pictures that would catch her interest. Her thoughts kept tending to wonder though, and one lead her back to that morning. Oh, how she loved those few moments on that balcony. Was it the view, was it Kurt? Was it both? She then noticed that she was drifting, and shook her head, pony tail swaying back and forth, and started to flip the pages. She had obtained several paper cuts that she hadn't even noticed, when her concentration was off.

She then sat up in her bed, legs draped over the side, and wondered. Why had these feelings for Kurt appeared? He was her best friend, but she would never want to ruin the friendship with a broken relationship. Were these feeling really feeling of love? Thoughts continued to enter her mind, but she still had work to do. She picked up her magazine and continued to browse, once again trying to take her mind off of Kurt.

* * *

At the same time, Kurt was back out on his balcony gazing at the view once more. His golden eyes twinkled in the light, and the breeze gently blew his fur, and his spaded tail swayed in the direction of the wind. His thoughts as well traveled throughout his mind. He thought Kitty was very attractive, and never thought he would ever be able to be friends with someone so beautiful. He always kidded about how sexy or handsome he was, but deep inside he did not feel that way. Not at all. He knew he was different, that he looked like a demon, or a monster. Or, at least, that's what he thought of himself. And, he knew others did as well. He remembered when Kitty was afraid of him. He could never forget the fear in her eyes the first time they had met. Then his mind wondered back to Germany, where he was raised. His foster parents had to try their best to hide his appearance, and when he was discovered, he was thought of as a demon. He once was nearly killed, and his foster parents knew it was no longer safe for their son, who they treasured very dearly.

A knock at his door caught him off guard and startled him a little, almost losing his balance off the balcony railing. He teleported to the door to see who it was. It was Kitty, dressed in warm clothing, a faux furred coat, boots, and gloves.

* * *

A/N

Hope you guys are enjoying this so far. : ) This chapter actually wasn't going to be the second chapter. I had a whole 'nother chapter writen, but I then got a review (thanks otak!) that I was rushing things, which I could see. So, I wrote this one, which I believe is better then the other.

Replies:

Otak the Canadian: Thanks for the review and the advice! I am glad you enjoy it so far. : ) This isn't my fist fan fiction...well, on this site it is but I still am learning to put more into my stories. I am actually in a creative writing class...which helps.

GIZMAC: Thankyou too for the review: ) I have always loved Kurtty fics too, but have never written one. This story was actually going to be a ramance between Kurt and one of my characters...but what fun would that be? lol! I figured we'd stick to the characters we have learned to love.

Next installment soon!


	3. snow balls and a movie

Shadowcat and Nightcrawler were now outside, having a good old fashioned snowball fight to release some built up energy. Although, powers weren't so "old fashioned", but it for sure made it all the more entertaining. The two of them had previously asked Rogue to join them, but Rogue being her usual self, decided to just lounge around in the institute instead.

Kurt made the first attempt to hit Kitty with a big one. He hid behind one of the many trees on the landscape, scooped and formed a very decent sized snowball with the spade of his tail, and flicked it up into his hand. He had to catch her off guard, beings she could very simply phase through it. She had her back turned, knowing Kurt was somewhere about, and Kurt, with much force, launched the snowball at her. Kitty noticed the ball a second before she was on the snow covered ground.

"Oh, you're asking for it blue boy!" She ran towards him, phasing her legs through the deep snow, with a large handful of snow in her gloved hand, and she dived towards him throwing the snowball at him. Kurt, too busy laughing, and sides hurting too much to 'port, got hit in the head with the massive snow ball. Kurt stumbled back and landed, butt first into the 2 feet of snow.

"Ah…now that's cold." Kurt said still faintly laughing, while slightly shivering at the same time. He immediately took his hand that was deep in the snow, and hurled up snow at his friend. She too, fell into the snow. They both laughed, and continued their vicious snowball fight.

* * *

After being worn out, Kurt and Kittyreturned to the doorway of the institute. Kurt teleported the two of them into the kitchen, so they wouldn't track snow and water through the hallways. They were dripping wet, and both leaning against each other sore from laughing.

Kurt stated, "Kätzchen, you are much better then I thought." He jokingly patted her on the head. Kitty simply laughed, and returned the gesture by roughly rubbing the hair on his head, with her slender, but forceful hand.

"So, you hungry? That was quite a workout." She stated, not knowing really what else to say. And she knew well _that_ would catch his interest.

"Heh, I'm starving." Replied Kurt. The two of them went to their separate rooms to change, but returned to mop up the water soaked tile, and to grab a bite to eat.

* * *

The Professor, the whole morning, was making changes to ceribro, and a few to the danger room, along with Beast, his assistant. He knew the teens would be fine alone for some period of time, so was not worried to what they were up to. He could check on them periodically anyhow with his telepathy. He smiled when he saw the image of the two mutants having there snowball brawl, and knew the two of them had a special bond. Rogue, on-the-other-hand, he was a little concerned about. In no way was it healthy for her to be so alone, especially on Christmas Eve. But, there wasn't anything he could do besides make it the least stressful as he could. He nodded his head and continued his work.

* * *

After settling their stomachs, the two friends went to the family room to watch a movie. They both were sitting next to each other on the couch, with a cup of hot cocoa in their hands. The aroma of the sweet chocolate filled the room. The movie they had put in was a Christmas movie, but had a romantic twist. The two of them kind of regretted putting the movie in, as thoughts continued to flood their minds. And, every few minutes, one of the teens would notice a glance from the other, and both would quickly turn away. Both of them started to get the feeling they were not the only one's with such feelings for the other mutant.

Kurt's furred arm brushed up against Kitty's, which sent a shiver down her spine. She now knew these _were_ feelings of love, but tried her very best to ignore them. But then, Kurt's tail, which was twitching slightly, grazed Kitty's leg. Kurt thought nothing of it, as he had finally really gotten into the movie. Kitty, unable to take it anymore, jumped up from the couch.

"What is it Kitty?" He asked, confusion in his expression. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's…nothing. Your tail just brushed up against me…startled me that's all." Kitty fibbed, hoping he would believe that something so "innocent" would startle her. She slightly blushed, but it was not evident. She got a strange feeling every time he touched her in such a way now, that sent chills and shivers throughout her body. Her heart started to beat at a faster pace, but she still tried to cover up and sat back down on the sofa.

"Oh…" Kurt muttered, a little embarrassed, "I'll be more careful then." He too was blushing, but was hidden behind his blue furred face. He had a smile on his face though, and gave her a wink to interrupt the awkwardness. Kurt, a little disappointed he had missed some of the film, rewound it back to the part he had missed. Kitty just sat their motionless, as she tried to sort things out in her mind.

* * *

A/N

Another thanks to GIZMAC and Otak for the reviews! I know I have been updating pretty much every day now, but it might be a few days to a week before I get up a new chapter. If you have any ideas of what should happen next, feel free to share: )

Reviews are always welcomed and much needed for improving my fic. ; )


	4. Can I talk to you?

It was a little while after watching the movie, Kurt and Kitty had gone there separate ways for a bit. Kurt wandered up to Rogue's and Kitty's room to see what Rogue was up to, as he felt no one should be alone on Christmas eve, even someone that wanted to be.

Kurt knocked on her door, but no answer. He knocked again, and heard a faint reply.

"Yeah?" Replied a soft, southern voice.

"Hey Rouge, can I come in?"

"I guess so." Her words still muffled, as if she had just awoken.

The blue elf slowly opened the door to see a sleepy Rogue sitting at the foot of her bed. She looked up at her concerned brother, and knew why he was there.

Kurt said, with worry in his voice, "I really wish you would join me and Kitty, I hate to see you be alone on Christmas eve. I worry about you." Kurt gave her his carefree grin, and held out his hand for her to join him. She refused, and laid back down in bed.

"Ugh, would you just leave me alone for once? I don't feel like doing anything, just wanna be left alone." Rogue exclaimed, with slight anger in her voice.

"Come on, we could think of plenty of things to do, the three of us. Me and Kitty were just watching a movie…we could certainly put something in you would like." Kurt, again, held out his three fingered hand.

"I don't watch movies…" Rogue replied, still being stubborn.

"Ugh…suit yourself then. Just join us when you get lonely." Kurt insisted, and then shrugged in acceptance that he tried his best.

* * *

A little while later, Kurt and Kitty were sitting at the table having a tiny snack. Kitty nibbled on a carrot, while Kurt choked down some chocolate cake. Kitty giggled at the way Kurt ate, as she always found it amusing.

She sat there, and wondered why all of these feeling have been occurring. She also wondered how Kurt felt, as she remembered how he always tried to impress her when they first met…did he like her too? After she finished her carrot, she finished her snack with an apple from the fruit bowl in the center of the table.

Kurt interrupted the silence, and managed to say between mouthfuls, "I went up and spoke to Rogue…"

"And?" Kitty asked.

"She is being stubborn as always. She'll join us when she is ready."

"Yeah, I guess so. I don't see why you are so worried about it. If she wants to be alone, so be it."

"But, she's my sister Kitty. And besides that, even if it was _Logan_, I couldn't let them be alone on a holiday."

"Yeah…Oh! I was wondering. Did you want to exchange gifts in a little bit? That will most likely get Rogue out of her dungeon long enough for her to have a good time." Kitty joked, but too wished Rogue would join them. Maybe it wouldn't make being around Kurt be so hard.

"Sure, I would love to. Maybe you go up there this time though…maybe she will listen to another fraulein before listening to me."

* * *

Kitty walked upstairs to her and Rogues room, to try and persuade Rogue to come down. She felt no need to knock, as it was her room as well. She phased through the door, and saw Rogue laying on the bed, reading an out-dated magazine.

"Hey Rogue. We would like, totally like you to come down with us. We're exchanging gifts." She said, while nudging her with her elbow.

"What is with you two? I said leave me alone." She covered her head with the magazine, only soon to be looking back into the eyes of a saddened, fellow x-men. "What's wrong?"

Kitty felt like she could trust Rogue, on some level anyway…and decided to confess to her what she had been feeling the past few days, but has been ever so strong today. She knew Rogue wasn't the _healthiest_ person to be talking to, but who else was there at the moment? "Rogue…can I talk to you about something? And, you keep it a secret?"

Rogue changed her angered features, into concerned ones. "Sure, you know you can talk to me about anything. As long as it's nothing that's really bad…I won't speak a word." Rogue then sat up in her bed, allowing Kitty room to sit down. She was suddenly interested and concerned for her friend, not knowing what she was going to tell her.

"Well, you know how me and Kurt, are like best friends, right?"

"Yeah, you two are always doing something together. Is something up with you two?"

"Well, sort of… These past few days, and even more so today, I've like, started having…" Kitty stopped, as she realized what she was about to say, but not sure if she could say it. "…feelings for him."

"You mean feelings, as in love?" Rogue said…a tiny bit of disgust appeared on her face, as she now realized this was _not _her type of conversation…especially about her brother.

"Well, yeah. I haven't been able to stop thinking about him, and it's even harder when we are around each other. I don't know, maybe it's just the atmosphere of the institute…but I have never felt like this about anyone before."

Rogue held Kitty's hands, knowing that she needed to give Kitty advice.

* * *

A/N Ok...so a little longer then a week..lol! Things have been a little crazy recently, but I finally got it up. : )

Thankyou whoever gave me the review about rouge...forget who, sorry! lol for giving me that idea, as that is what this chapter was based on. Not as much happened in this chapter, but hope you guys still liked it. : ) Feel free to review! ; )


	5. A little trip

-1 The professor had just finished his repairs for Cerebro, and he decided he should get all of the three young x-men out of the institute for a while. He was well aware of the occurrences between Kitty and Kurt, but decided to allow them to work things out on their own. He continued to the institute living room to call them all down.

* * *

Back upstairs to Rogue's and Kitty's room, the two continued to talk. Rogue was usually very solitary, but opened up when one of her friends needed help. She gazed at Kitty with her forest green eyes as she spoke to her.

"Look, he's going to have to know how you feel, or nothing may ever come of it." Rogue insisted.

"But…what if I don't really love him and it's just something I am going through right now. I would never want to jeopardize our friendship. He means so much to me, I honestly don't know what I would do without him."

Rogue, knowing from a past conversation with Kurt he in fact did like her, tried to give Kitty confidence in herself. "But, he may feel the same way. And, by chance if he doesn't, Kurt would be understanding, you know that. I would go for it girl." She lifted Kitty's chin with her gloved hand.

Kitty replied, "Yeah, I suppose so. It's just so hard, I have _never_ had feelings like this before…not even about Lance. I'm just so nervous."

The two were interrupted by the professor's telepathy. "Rogue, Kitty, Kurt…all report to the living room, I want to talk to you."

Inside the two of them thought it was about what they have been discussing, so reluctantly got up from the bed and continued downstairs.

* * *

The three of them arrived to the living room as instructed by the professor.

The professor stated, "You all have been quite patient with me today while I made necessary repairs, how would you all like to get out a little bit? Your choice, as long as it's reasonable."

Kurt, like always, was the first to jump up and speak, "Alright!" Kurt shouted, in a very strong German accent out of excitement. He was used to being up and about, and he was going nuts being shut in the institute.

Kitty replied, "I would love to get out, but where would we go? Most things will be closed today."

Rogue, back to her original attitude, stated to the professor, "Nah, that's ok, I'll just stay here with Mr. McCoy.

Kurt ported next to Rogue, "Aw, come on sis .We'll think of something to do all of us would enjoy."

* * *

Just an hour later, the three of them had decided to go to a local ice skating rink, not too far away. It was open to the public every day of winter, as long as the ice was safe and frozen. Luckily, Kurt had a pair of ice skates from back in Germany, that were custom made to fit his unique, 2 toed feet. They had been in his closet since he had came to the institute, along with a lot of other items he possessed, that would more then likely never be used. It had been years though since he had ice skated, so he would have to learn all over again, much to Kitty's dismay…as he asked her to help him.

* * *

They had arrived at the rink, and it was deserted as expected. Nobody was around, and it was in a heavily wooded area, so Kurt had no need to hide behind his inducer. The four of them got out of the X-van, and approached the untouched, frozen pond.

* * *

A/N: Ok, that last review just forced me to make another one, lol. Sorry it took me so long guys, things have been crazy around here, and I just haven't had the time. But, hope you guys will enjoy. :) Thanks for all of the reviews! Another one soon to come! R&R:D


	6. Tension

After the small group of x-men returned from ice skating, Kitty and Kurt retreated to the kitchen for something to eat, after their exhausting trip. Not because of the skating, but because of how unbelievably uncomfortable it was for the both of them. There was great tension between the two mutants, but some how, neither of them could sense it in the other.

Kitty went to the table and grabbed an apple out of the basket, and gathered all of what was needed to make a much needed, relaxing hot chocolate. Kurt, at the same time, was cutting himself a slice of cake that was leftover from a few nights ago. They both sat down at the table, not daring to look the other in the eyes.

Kurt, that was tired of what his feelings were doing to him, and decided to dismiss from the table early. Kitty, knowing Kurt would never leave a plate un-finished, got up from her seat without second thought. "Kurt…?" Kitty hesitantly approached the blue elf.

Kurt, very reluctantly, turned his head and replied, "Ja..?". Which, as Kitty well knew, meant "Yes?" in English.

Kitty approached Kurt so they were facing each other, something they have been avoiding for quite some time, and she asked, "Kurt, are you ok? I mean… Is something bothering you? It's quite unlike you to hardly eat anything."

Kurt's heart sank like a rock, and he decided that enough was enough, and she had to know how he felt. Even if she didn't feel the same way, at least he could stop going on like this. He started to explain, "I just don't have much of an appetite… You see, for the past few days, I've been feeling…"

Just as Kurt was about to confess, he was interrupted by the swing of the door. It was Rogue, and she knew by the silence and the stares that she had interrupted something important. She had a feeling what it was, so she gathered what she needed from the kitchen, and left as quickly as she came.

Kitty now understood completely, even though Kurt didn't have the chance to finish. She now understood that Kurt too, had been having these feelings, but she still was too afraid to act. All she could think of doing was have Kurt finish, even though she knew, and asked, "Feeling what?"

After the interruption Kurt found it impossible to finish, and simply said, "Umm, never mind… I forget what I was going to say…" and he teleported out of the kitchen. Kitty felt absolutely horrible for Kurt, as that had to be very hard for him to even start. She was positive of what he was going to say, she could just sense it. So she left the kitchen in search of Kurt.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated in so long. A lot has been happening, and my review yesterday reminded me of my un-finished work, lol. This chapter is not that good... but the next one's going to be great! Promise! ; ) I just had to make this chapter to lead up what's about to happen... you'llll see: P 


	7. The Confrontation

After Kurt and Kitty's very uncomfortable conversation, Kurt had teleported outside. There he sat in the cold, on a brick wall right outside the institute, as he muttered something in German. "Oh mein Kätzchen, Du kann nicht sehen mein Liebe warum?", he miserably uttered this German sentence, which asks why can't Kitty see his love? He had sank into a mild depression, as all he's ever wanted was to be loved. Sure, he had a relationship with Amanda, but the relationship was just too complicated, and never lasted, as he never expected it to. Kitty, he actually had _some _things in common with, and he had never felt this way about anyone before. He just sat there, ignoring the evening's freezing cold. Deep inside he was hoping, that he would wake up tomorrow, and everything would be back to normal… no awkwardness between the two of them.

* * *

Kitty, who had been in search of Kurt since their conversation, was looking everywhere for him in the institute. She was almost positive she would find him in his room, so that was where she was headed. Rogue, who was walking down from the other side of the hall, spotted Kitty and saw the look of concern written on her face. Rogue approached Kitty in a very gentle, caring manner… which again, was something very out of the ordinary.

"Hey girl. What seems to be bothering ya?" She put her gloved hand on her shoulder, in a comforting way.

"Oh… it's Kurt. He was about to tell me he had feelings for me when you walked in the kitchen. And the look on his face was just… indescribable, saddening. He ended up teleporting and didn't finish the conversation." Said Kitty, and then paused for a few seconds. "I… I have to find him. He has to know I feel the same way. He is so insecure of himself, I know that has to be heart wrenching to think you will never find love." Just the thought sent a cold shiver down the young teen's spine.

Rogue stated, "I'm so sorry Kitty. I wish I could help more… but, it's just not my expertise." Rogue gave Kitty a light smile.

Kitty smiled, knowing well that Rogue really was concerned, and was trying her best to help. "Thanks Rogue, for everything, you know?"

Rogue winked her forest green eye at Kitty, "No problem at all. Now go find him, you'll drive me nuts standing here." She said in a very kidding way, and had Kitty crack another smile

* * *

Once in Kurt's room, she looked around the empty space. Her only other thought was his balcony, where he always retreated when he had been feeling down. Hoping he would be out there, her heart pounded knowing she was going to confront Kurt. But, as she opened the doors, the balcony was vacant. She walked to the railing of the balcony, and just by luck, far below, was Kurt sitting on the brick, snow covered ledge. She knew she had to be fairly quick to catch him, so she ran through the institute, phasing through any walls or objects in her way.

* * *

As she approached the door to the outside, she took a deep breath in preparation. She slowly, and very quietly opened the doors. There sat Kurt on the ledge about 5 feet off the ground, in his typical "bummed" posture. His knees were up towards his chest, with his arms crossed at his knees and his chin on resting on his folded arms. His tail, which was usually quite lively, was dead still draped down the ledge, except when a small gust of wind would pass by and carry it slightly. He also had tiny ice crystals forming on his thick blue coat of fur, and his focus was dead strait ahead, as if he were day dreaming. Every so often, he would let out a quiet, but miserable sigh.

Kitty very slowly and again, quietly, approached him. His back was facing her, so she gently tugged on his obvious sad, lifeless tail to get his attention. Kurt jumped out of surprise, as he was not the least bit expecting someone to be out there, much less behind him. Before even turning around, he just knew it was Kitty. She was the only one who would touch him in such a way, as she always did as a playful gesture. He turned his head slightly so he could see behind him.

"Hey you, where's that spunk in that tail?" Kitty jokingly said to lighten the moment.

Kurt let out a very fake, but good intentioned grin and slight chuckle, and flicked his tail to attempt to please Kitty.

Kitty walked around the ledge, so she was then to the side facing Kurt. She motioned to Kurt to follow her, and managed to mutter out through her nervousness, "Come here, Kurt. I want to show you something." Kurt reluctantly hopped off the ledge, quite confused to what Kitty would want to show him.

He had only walked a few feet, and Kitty turned around, and held his velvet soft hands in her own. Kurt's heart started to pound, and all he could think about was that moment, and what was going to happen. There was silence except for the sound of the gentle breeze, and the sound of the packed snow that was crunching beneath their feat as Kitty guided him a few steps further. She stopped in her tracks, and gently leaned herself into Kurt, while at the same time pulling him closer to herself. Kurt was sweating from nervousness, even though it was 7 degrees outside. Kitty then took the final step, and gently started a passionate kiss with the blue elf that she cared ever so dearly about. Kurt instinctively returned the kiss, but shortly after stopped and fell backwards into the snow, very confused.

He looked down to the ground in confusion, and whispered, "Was?", which meant "what?" in his native tongue. He then gazed back into Kitty's caring eyes, with a mix of feelings rushing through his body at once. Kitty, seeing and sensing his confusion, began to explain her story.

* * *

A/N: Man you guys are lucky lucky people. After writing the last chapter, I got this urge to write up the next one! So that's 2 chapters in 3 days... lucky! Anyways, I had such a great time writing this chapter, and think that the characters really got to express themselves. I've read it over like 4 times, and even though I'm the author, _I_ find it touching, lol. Well, hope you guys enjoyed it and TY sooo much for all the reviews! 


	8. I don't understand?

Kitty and Kurt were still outside, after their very awkward, but much needed kiss. Kurt, laying in the snow confused, looked at Kitty in such a way that told her that he didn't understand. Kitty, hoping that the kiss would have made the situation clearer to him, starts to explain.

"Kurt, you see…", before she could even mutter her fourth word, Kurt interrupts. The first actual words he'd spoken to her since their conversation in the kitchen.

"Wait… do… you feel it too?" He managed to get out those words, whilst still catching his breath.

Kitty nervously replied, " Well, kind of. I mean…" She also had to make a few pauses, as she too, found it hard to get her breath. She also knew "kind of' was _not _the way to answer the question, but was in fact an attempt to escape her true feelings. She sighed, and simply replied, " I mean… Yes." She leaned over and reached out to Kurt to help him off the ground. Kurt was still very understandably in disbelief.

As she helped him to his feet, he still had his eyes focused at the ground, as he was not ready to look her in the eyes. "So, …", he muttered, and slowly turned his head and faced his love, "we both have liked each other this whole time? That's so hard to believe…"

Kitty, now the one confused, replied to Kurt, " Well, yeah. But, why is it so hard to believe? We've been best friends for a long time. And, I always had the thought, 'What if he likes me too?' "

"Well, I just don't understand what you see in me, or what anyone sees in me for that matter. And while I am so pleased that you feel the same as I do with you, I would feel terrible to ever disappoint you, in any way possible." Kurt's confused look had turned into a saddened one, and made Kitty want to cry. She very passionately, let free all of her feelings hidden deep inside.

"Kurt, I see a friend, and a wonderful human being. Someone that I am always happy to be around, and can always make me laugh. I see someone that is just so caring, that he would do anything for anyone, despite anything he has have ever been through. Someone who can still love, even though he may not always receive it. That's what I see Kurt, and that's what makes you so wonderful, and you could _never _disappoint me. No matter what you would do." Kitty immediately threw herself onto Kurt, wrapping her arms around him so tightly, slightly crying.

Kurt then did the same. He was swept away from Kitty's speech, and he didn't think she knew how much it meant to him. They continued their powerful hug until they pulled from each other only to engage in a very passionate kiss.

* * *

A/N: Alright! Another chapter done! I have this fun idea to end the fic the same date I started it (except a yr later of course, lol), so there's a little more to come! I was going to end it here, but didn't want to wait all that time to post the last chapter, so I'll come up with something: ) Hope you enjoyed what I have so far, and thank you so much for all of the great reviews!!! 


	9. We'll always have each other

AN: Well, after over 3 years, I'm finally finishing it, lol. A recent review gave me the incentive. That, and getting back into fanfiction again, I forgot what I was missing. :) Well, enjoy! R&R. :D

* * *

After their warm embrace, Kurt and Kitty found themselves back in the institute. The two of them sat on the couch by the fireplace to warm up after being out in the freezing cold. There was still awkwardness between the two of them, as this was still too new. Neither of them really knew what to do. They just sat next to each other, and after a few minutes of silence, gazed into each other's eyes.

Kitty asked Kurt in a caring tone, "Hey, you ok? You've been quiet."

Kurt replied, "Ja, I'm ok Kätzen. This is just… new to me. I'm still really nervous." Kurt said with a slightly quivering voice.

Kitty, putting her hand gently on Kurt's shoulder, said, "Hey, it's me. Don't be nervous. I'll never hurt you, you know that."

Kurt smiled and answered, "I know. Something just really scares me."

Kitty, concerned, questions, "What's that?"

Kurt replied, "I… I never want to lose you. You're such a good friend, I'd never want to ruin that. Can you promise me one thing?"

Kitty asks, "Sure, what is it?"

"Promise that… whatever happens, we'll always be friends?"

Kitty smiles, "Of course, I promise."

They both shared another warm embrace. Then they had both remembered that they hadn't exchanged their gifts. Kurt, who had her gift in a small box right in his shirt pocket, took it out to give to his darling Kitty. He knew she would like it. Kitty retreated upstairs to retrieve the gift she got for him. After they were both back and sitting down, Kurt was the first to give his gift. "Here, I hope you like it." Kitty smiled at him and assured him that no matter what it was, she knew she would. When she opened the gift, tears filled her eyes. It was a Star of David necklace just like the one her mom had given her. She was so upset that day when she lost it. And now, Kurt had gotten her one that was identical.

Kitty flung her arms around Kurt, "Thank you so much! It's such a great gift, it's just like the one I lost. This must have been so hard to find."

Kurt, who was blushing under his midnight blue fur, bashfully exclaimed, "Ah, don't worry about it. I just knew that's what I had to get you. You were so devastated."

"Well, it's perfect. Thank you."

With that, Kitty handed him a gift wrapped box. It wasn't huge, and the delicate way she handed it to him showed it must have been fragile. Kurt carefully opened his gift, and he too had a very soft and loved look on his face. It was a framed photo of the two of them taken shortly after they became friends. They were horsing around the institute one day when Jean had been taking photographs of everyone for a scrapbook of the institute. The picture Kitty always held dear to her heart as the two of the look so happy in it. She hoped that Kurt would think the same.

"Oh Kitty, It's beautiful, I love it." He said as he gave Kitty his toothy grin. "I remember that day. That wasn't too long after we had started to become great friends. I know we didn't have the greatest start, but look what came out of it."

"Yeah, I like, just had to grow up, you know? And I'm so glad I did, or I would have missed out on something wonderful." They both smiled gleefully as they looked into each other's eyes. There was a feeling in their hearts that neither of them had ever felt before.

The two of them, finally both relaxed, cuddled up to each other on the sofa, with the fire leaving a warm glow upon them. Kurt looked into Kitty's eyes, grazed her face with his three fingered hand, and said tenderly, "You know…you are the first person I've ever let get this close to me. You really are special. I love you Kitty."

Kitty, blushing from Kurt's loving words, smiled and replied, "I love you too. I feel the same way, you're such a special person Kurt. Never let anyone tell you otherwise." Kurt smiled, no one had ever spoken so kindly to him. After their exhausting day, they both eventually fell asleep right there on the couch.

Rogue, who had came down to retrieve a magazine she knew she had left down there, saw the two mutants on the sofa. Kurt was lying on his back, and Kitty was cuddled up on top of him, with her head lightly resting on his chest, with her arms tucked underneath her. He had his arms wrapped around her, and his tail was draped around her waist which would occasionally twitch in contentment. They both looked so content, and Rogue just looked at them and smiled, as she was truly happy for them. As Rogue exited the room, she had draped a blanket over the two of them since the fire had gone out. She smiled at them once more, then exited the room.

Whether it would work or not, one thing was certain. The two mutants were happy to have each other in a world that was so unaccepting, and no matter what would happen, they'd always have each other.

The End


End file.
